fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Elysian Angels: Tropica Pretty Cure SIDE
|date = TBA|episodes = ~25|theme = Tropical Islands Paradise Light Angels|image =Elysian angels logo.png }} is a magical girl anime (fan)series directed, written, and designed by Kyo Asano (DENEBOON). It is less its own season and instead more of a direct prequel to the events of PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!, taking place approximately 21 years prior. It shares many of its motifs and themes with its base series. Plot ''Elysian Angels: Tropica Pretty Cure SIDE Episodes'' Characters Pretty Cure * - An ordinary 14 year old girl from earth, currently in her third year of middle school. As Cure Eden, she represents the skies of Elysium, and her theme colours are pink, white, and yellow. ** CV: Haruka Tomatsu / Abby Trott * - A rustic 15 year old Daemon who lives on the western shore of Elysium. As Cure Dune, she represents the sands of Elysium, and her theme colours are brown and orange. ** CV: Rina Sato / Ratana * - An affluent 16 year old Daemon. As Cure Abyss, she represents the seas of Elysium, and her theme colours are dark blue and pink. ** CV: Miho Arakawa / Lizzie Freeman Mascots * - A young bird-like fairy. He is a bit inexperienced, but wishes to become a strong knight like Litchi one day. ** CV: Hirofumi Nojima / Liam O'Brien * - An uptight otter-like fairy and one of Belhalla's most trusted knights. She is uncharacteristically kind towards Garland. ** CV: Youko Hikasa / Tara Platt Havoc Dystopia * ** CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa / Taliesin Jaffe * ** CV: Akemi Okamura / Erin FItzgerald * ** CV: Showtaro Morikubo / Steve Staley * ** CV: Hiroki Yasumoto / Ian Sinclair The Four Horsemen * - The Horseman of War. She was formerly the captain of Elysium's royal guard before she defected and decided to join Gehenna. She refuses to let any harm befall Belhalla regardless of her affiliation. ** CV: Kei Shindou / Rachel Robinson * - The Horseman of Famine. He is Blute's right hand man and strategist who has a deep synergy with the insect life on Elysium and Earth. Although he's more suited to gathering intel than fighting, he is no pushover when it comes to battle. ** CV: Takashi Kondo / Doug Erholtz * - The Horseman of Death. As a bouncer at a high-profile pub in Elysium's underworld, Ba'al made a name for himself for being ruthless and severe in his punishment of rule-breakers. No one knows the details of his past, aside from Gehenna, who personally sought him out to become one of the Four Horsemen. ** CV: Shuuta Morishima / Greg Chun * - The Horseman of Pestilence. Malady was one of Elysium's twelve "Valkyries"— a group of skilled healers who had recently been dismissed by the Queen herself. Malady is known for being incredibly hard to read due to her flighty, almost enigmatic disposition. ** CV: Maaya Sakamoto / Mela Lee Monsters * * Supporting Cast Elysium * - The queen of Elysium's mainland. ** CV: Mitsuki Nakae / Laura Post * - Endymion's eldest son. ** CV: Ayahi Takagaki * - Endymion's youngest son. ** CV: Mariya Ise * - A young boy obsessed with Blute. He is constantly riding her heels trying to get her to teach him how to fight. ** CV: Yuuko Sanpei * - A 5 year old girl that Loca has essentially adopted and raised. ** CV: Aoi Yuuki / Sarah Williams * - The young princess of Elysium, and daughter of Bel. She has recently fallen into a deep sleep. **CV: Chinami Hashimoto / Melissa Fahn * - A young man who resides with the Seers. He bears some resemblance to Subzero. ** CV: Kaito Ishikawa / Khoi Dao * - A little girl who resides with the Seers. She bears some resemblance to Subzero. ** CV: Yuki Matsuoka / Ryan Bartley * - The leader of a mysterious group calling themselves the "Sisters of Avalon". She is a close associate of Belhalla. ** CV: Atsuko Tanaka / Jessica Gee-George * ' '- The current Great Seer. He possesses the unique ability to monitor and view the passage of fate, which is an ability only endowed to every other generation of seers. ** CV: Takahiro Sakurai / Grant George * ' '- Walt's granddaughter and a "friend" of Scherzo. She seems to attract dangerous situations. ** CV: Konomi Kohara / Erica Mendez * - The seers' elder, and former Great Seer. With his old age, he has become unfit to oversee Elysium's fate, and has passed the role on to his apprentice Scherzo. ** CV: Kenji Hamada / Joe Ochman * ' '- The seer who takes care of Albedo and Rime. ** CV: Kikuko Inoue / Dorothy Elias Fahn Angel of Iihi Students * Kobo Matsuno * Arata Yanagi * 'Ailani Alohilani Angel of Iihi Staff Family * Mina Izaki - Tsukasa's 20 year old sister and guardian. * ' '- Canna's mother. Her real name is unknown. * ' '- Canna's father. His real name is unknown. * ' '- Canna's 9 year old brother. He is Nia's twin. * ' '- Canna's 9 year old sister. She is Lim's twin. * ' '- Cordelia's father (a bastard). * - Cordelia's 26 year old brother. He is a good boy. * ' '- Cordelia and Murphy's deceased mother. * ' '- Cordelia's other older brother who disappeared ten years prior to the events of the story. Cordelia took on his name as a way of remembering and honouring him— something her father resents. Other * Mahiru Aikawa * Kazutaka Aikawa * Minato Aikawa '- A 3 year old boy who Mina babysits on occasion. Items Locations *'Iihi Archipelago *'Iihi Island' *'Auka Island' *'Manu Island' *'Nen Island' *'Angel of Iihi Secondary' * Elysium Trivia * Elysian Angels still has too many characters * Tsukasa has had like 8 tamagotchis and could not keep one alive for more than a week if her life depended on it. * If Canna ever tries to sell you anything, politely decline, it's probably stolen and/or a cursed artifact. * Cordelia has 3 braincells and they're all allocated to telling you to address her by her full name over and over again. Gallery cure eden.png|Cure Eden cure dune.png|Cure Dune cure abyss.png|Cure Abyss Category:Fanseries